It was a Misunderstanding
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Lucy was forced out of her team, saying that she was too weak. Lucy was angry, and felt inferior. She decided to quit the guild to become stronger…and may or may not come back. What's more is that her team does not remember kicking her out…why? Was somebody else involved in this? Was someone after Lucy? Future Erlu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little rewrite for this chapter**

 **...**

 **Please enjoy?**

Lucy sat in her usual spot at the bar, drinking strawberry milkshake. She and her team had recently came back from a job, and as usual…she had to be saved…again…But Lucy tried to be upbeat about it, but she would always seem more defeated by the minute as she thought back all of the failures she had made during the missions.

Wendy and Levy then came and greeted her.

"Hey Lucy. You seemed troubled." Levy said.

"Heh…I just was thinking…about that I need to train some more." Lucy murmured.

"Why would you need to train?" Wendy asked.

"I just don't want to be saved all the time…like the damsel in distress, you know? I want to be helpful and not be the bait." Lucy hated the feeling, like you messed up, and someone had to clean up your mess.

"Why would you say that you're bait?" Wendy asked.

"My last job, I was practically bait." Lucy shyly smiled, mostly to hide her anger, her anger for her own weakness.

"You know they are not type of people to make you a bait." Levy reassured.

"Thanks. But…I want to be alone for now." Lucy smiled.

Levy and Wendy seemed to understand and left Lucy to her thoughts.

Lucy was becoming restless now. She needed to become stronger, to become needed, to be helpful.

Lucy had been thinking of taking a temporary leave to train…a couple of months should be good to go and train…plus her team was always getting in her way of everything…so maybe this would be a good change of pace…

Then she was tapped on the shoulder. Lucy turned and saw her team standing behind her. Lucy wondered what they wanted. A job? No…they had just come back from one…

"Lucy…we need to talk to you." Natsu said with an emotionless look on his face. Erza and Gray also had an emotionless look on their faces. Happy was nowhere to be found though…

Lucy was becoming nervous already. "Umm…sure?" Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was it hard for her to breathe?

"Let's take this outside." Natsu, Erza, and Gray turned almost simultaneously and walked out of the guild. Lucy thought it was creepy. _Something's not right_ …Cautiously, she walked of the guild and saw them looking at her with no emotion, nothing.

Just what the hell is going on? Lucy held her breath for a moment while looking the three mages.

"Lucy. You're weak. We are kicking you off the team." Natsu said.

"You hold us back." Gray added.

"We don't need you." Erza added.

Lucy froze. Her worst nightmare. Deep inside, Lucy knew that her teammates wanted to kick her off because she was so weak...

"Leave now. You are not capable of being a Fairy Tail wizard." Erza said with a glare.

Lucy trembled as she took couple of steps back. Why was they saying this? Erza was too out of character. Gray and Natsu seemed too oddly quiet…but…it hurt. "W-Why are you guys saying this?"

"You're a burden." Erza said.

"You should Leave." Natsu added.

"The guild would be better off without you." Gray added.

Lucy noticed how…emotionless they were but…why did it hurt when it came from the person she liked? The person that she had been secretly crushing on? No body knows of her crush. not even Levy or Mira...It was too sensitive to reveal. And she didn't want to ruin the friendship that she had with her crush. But hearing her crush saying these mean things truly hurt her.

"Leave now, or we will kill you." They all said in unison.

Then Erza summoned a sword, Natsu encased his fist in fire, and Gray made his fighting stance with his hands. Lucy could feel the murderous intent coming from them. They had meant it.

Lucy had to run into the guild. She had enough. She had to leave. She felt scared now. But Lucy thought that this was also a good chance to leave and train…She ran into the master's office and slammed the door shut, which jolted Makarov out of his perverted hobby of looking at young girls in magazines.

"Lucy? What's the matter?" Makarov asked, concerned when he saw her face.

Lucy was panted hard, because her heart would not stop beating. Her worst nightmare came true, but her friends were acing really weird, and they wanted to kill her.

"…I-I…I'm sorry…I freaked out." Lucy stuttered…not sure how she would have to tell him.

"It's fine. Mind telling me your problem?" Makarov asked, seeing the panic in Lucy's eyes.

Lucy stood in silence…if she should really do it. "Master…can you remove my symbol?"

Makarov eyes widen in surprise. "May I ask what brought this on?" He was surprised. He was shocked. He didn't want her celestial mage to leave…not without a reason.

"I...wish to…take a temporary leave…and train…" Lucy said…she really doesn't know if she'll be coming back. "I want to become stronger."

Makarov studied her and sighed. "Very well. You are welcome to come back anytime. You are still family. Once a fairy, always a fairy."

Lucy gulped… "Of course…I rather you not to tell anyone. Even Mira…or Erza…or Natsu…for personal reasons." She clenched her fist when she had said Erza… "The last thing I need is anyone chasing me."

Why does it hurt so much? For the person you had a crush on…to be treating you so badly…and wanting to kick you out?

"Very well." After Makarov removed the guild mark from Lucy, he looked her in the eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lucy looked back at the old man. "There is nothing to tell master. I must go now. Thanks for everything."

"Lucy, you can tell me." Makarov was concerned for her. Lucy looked like she had seen a ghost.

Lucy considered. She sighed and looked them in the eyes. "Team Natsu threatened to leave the guild or they would kill me." Lucy said in a low tone.

Makarov paled. "Even Erza?"

Lucy nodded.

"We can work this out you know? I'm sure there is a reason."

Lucy turned her head sideways. "We can talk about it when I come back."

Makarov studied the girl for a moment. "Very well. You are always welcome to come back."

Lucy smiled as she walked out the office without a second glance. She quickly walked out of the guild, trying to ignore everybody, even when somebody had called her name.

As much as she loved the guild, she wanted to leave it behind, and start a new life. That's what Erza, Natsu, and Gray wanted right?

Lucy quickly made her way to her apartment. Thankfully, it was empty, nobody crashed her place. She quickly brought a paper and a pen and wrote on it, in case anybody wanted to look for her. Perhaps Levy if she was even concerned...which she thinks she will be. Hopefully.

She brought out a bag and put all her letters in it, and her novels in it. Including her money, some personal hygiene items, and some change of clothes. Once set, Lucy took a deep breath and walked out of the door, not bothering to lock it. She's not planning on returning anytime soon. Or so was her plan.

...

Couple hours had past, and Lucy was now in Oak Town. Lucy hopped out of the town and toured the town, looking for a place to train.

One hour later, Lucy sat down in exhaustion. She sighed deeply, looking very depressed and gloomily.

The town was nice, with a river flowing near it. Seem like a good place to train…but she needs a place to stay.

"Hmm? It looks like you're new here young lady." A voice called out.

Lucy looks up and sees a woman standing in front of her.

"Ah…yes…I was looking for a place to stay."

"Hmm…you know…you look like a celestial mage, seeing that you have the keys." The woman said, pointing the keys on Lucy's belt.

"Yes…I was looking for a place to train…and stuff…" Lucy murmured.

"…"

"…Do you know any place I could stay?" Lucy hoped that there was a place to stay.

"…Did you quit a guild?" The woman asked, ignoring her question.

Lucy froze for a moment. "Yes…I rather not talk about it."

"If you want, I can train you."

Lucy was surprised at the offer, not entirely expecting this turn of events. "Really? Why?"

"Because I can see the potential in you. Plus, I want to do something fun. It's been boring around here."

Lucy debated…if she should really have this person train her… but Lucy also debated how she was going to train on her own…

"Alright…but…I don't have any money to give you."

"Money is not required."

"Eh?"

"By the way, you can call me Raven. Nice to meet you." Raven extended her arm to Lucy.

"Lucy. Nice to meet you too." Lucy shook her hand.

"Hope you don't mind the forest." Raven smirked.

"Hmm?" Lucy wondered what she meant.

Lucy failed to notice the smirk Raven was giving her. Was it an evil smirk…or a friendly smirk?

...

The next morning, Erza walks into the guild, wanting to find her blonde friend. She had not seen her since they came back yesterday. She sees Natsu and Gray frowning, looking really confused. But she does not see Lucy anywhere.

Erza walks to the bar where Mira would be.

"Mira?" Erza called out.

Seconds later, Mira came out with a tray of booze.

"Yes, Erza." Mira smiled.

"Have you seen Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'm afraid I had not. I think ya'll said something really mean to her, she ran back into the guild after you had told her something. She looked terrified. Lucy had talked to the master, then left without a word. That was the last I seen her." Mira recalled, remembering how weird Erza and the boys were acting.

Erza racked her brains. She did not know what she was talking about. She didn't remember saying anything mean to Lucy…sure Mira was a prankster…but…she doesn't go this far…plus she looked like she was telling the truth.

Erza would have to check Lucy's apartment to see if she was there. She left the guild, and made her way to her apartment.

The first thing she noticed was that the door was unlocked, which alarm the redhead, knowing that the blonde would never leave her apartment unlocked.

Cautiously, Erza entered the apartment. "Lucy?" She called out, walking slowly into the room, trying to sense if anyone else was in the room. However, there was no presence besides her own.

After searching the entire room, Lucy was nowhere to be found. But Erza had also noticed how empty Lucy's desk was. All her letters disappeared. And her novels in the making was gone too. Then Erza noticed a piece of paper folded neatly on the desk.

Erza picked it up gingerly and unfolded it and started to read it:

 _If a Fairy Tail member is reading this, I'm sorry. But I had left the guild. I do not know if I should come back or not…Don't put the blame on anyone...because I don't blame them...And I'm sure that it's 100% my fault for their behavior..._

 _Please do not go after me. I would really appreciated it if…you could just forget me. I had fun while it lasted…but it's time for me to leave. Thanks for the memories._

 _Lucy_

 _P.S. Please, do not go after me. I want to move on._

Erza was shaking in confusion, with rage, tears already falling down her cheeks. Why would Lucy blame herself for anything? Erza wondered. Why would Lucy say these things? Mira said that Master was the last person Lucy had spoken to…

Erza needed to talk to Master Makarov...She was genuine worried for her blonde friend, and had failed to notice that Lucy was struggling with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: minor Rewrite**

 **Please enjoy?**

Erza had never ran so fast in her life as she bolted out of Lucy's apartment. She slammed the guild door opened, causing most members to jump out of their seats. She stalked up to Mira with murderous glare.

"Mira, where is master?" Erza ordered.

Mira nervously gulped. It had been a long time since Mira had seen Erza speak angrily with her, and she looked even angrier.

"Upstairs" Mira said.

Without another word, Erza angrily made her way to master's office. Without knocking, she opened it and closed it behind her.

Makarov still had not register Erza coming in the room.

"Master." Erza said, with a slightly louder tone.

Master jumped and looked up, seeing Erza looking angry.

"Erza? What brings you here?" Makarov asked, if she was here because of Lucy...

"Did Lucy talk to you?" Erza asked.

Makarov studied the girl before him.

"Why did she leave!?" Erza shouted, sensing that Lucy did talk to him before leaving.

Makarov was angry now. "Lucy told me you and the boys threatened her, that you would kill her if she did not leave the guild." He was standing on the desk.

Erza was taken aback. She does not remember any of this. She doesn't remember threatening Lucy. She would never hurt her...she loved Lucy...she would never...

"Master...the last thing I remembered was returning from the guild and we went our separate ways. Then the next day, today, I went to find her...but..." Erza was trembling. She did not remember a single thing. "I would never hurt Lucy or threatened her."

"That's not Lucy had told me." Makarov said, trying to find what was going on now.

"Yesterday, I was at Fairy Hills. And I know Natsu and Gray was battling somewhere. I can promise you that I'd never threaten Lucy." Erza clenched her fist.

Makarov stared at her. "So you are saying..."

"I think...is was somebody else." Erza guessed.

"Think somebody is after Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"It's a possibility."

Makarov loved his family. Lucy is no exception. He wants her back...but...if she was being targeted...then...

"Erza, bring the boys here."

"Natsu and Gray?"

"Yes. Now."

Erza responded by leaving the office and coming back in, dragging a pale Gray and a scared Natsu.

Makarov gained their attention by speaking first, before a fight should escalate. "Natsu, Gray. Had you threatened Lucy yesterday?"

Gray and Natsu looked at each other at the random question. "Lucy is family, why would we threaten her?"

"Because you threatened her yesterday, and because of that, Lucy had left the guild."

Natsu and Gray was shocked, as they were confused.

"We would...I don't even remember threatening her!" Gray exclaimed.

"Lucy is my friend. I would never hurt her!" Natsu shouted.

"But something happened, and it caused Lucy to leave." Erza spoke, with her arms crossed.

"Master, let us go and find her!" Natsu yelled.

"We can tell her the truth, that we don't even remember telling her to leave." Gray yelled.

"That's not the problem though." Makarov said.

"Then what's the problem?" Natsu questioned, closed to snapping.

"Erza and I think that Lucy is being targeted." Makarov guessed.

"Targeted? Then she's in trouble! We have to find her!" Natsu yelled, running out of the office, in order to try and find her blonde friend.

"Hold on, Flame-brain!" Gray exclaimed, running after Natsu.

"Master. We will be back with Lucy, and tell her the truth." Erza reassured before leaving.

Makarov stayed in place. Wondering it if it was the right call to let them go after Lucy...when Lucy asked for no one to go after her.

...

"Well, your celestial magic is good, but...you need to build more magical reserve so you can summon more spirits at the same time. Plus I will be teaching you a lost magic." Raven explained, standing in a clearing of a forest.

"Lost magic? Can you really teach me?" Lucy was skeptical about this.

"It will be hard, but it's not impossible. But first, you need to boost your physical strength. Your mind is fine, so we need to just focus on your body."

"Eh?"

"In short...run 20 laps around this clearing. Then 50 push-ups and sit-ups."

Lucy groaned.

"Where are we staying anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Ah..." Raven looked like she had forgotten about that. "My home is underground."

"Under...ground?" Lucy repeated questionably.

"Yes. Let me show you first."

Raven went to a specific tree and placed her hand on the trunk. Lucy watched as Raven transferred her magic to the tree, and symbols started to show. Then the tree moved...or more specifically, a door appeared.

Raven turned to Lucy. "After you." Raven said, gesturing to the door that had appeared.

Lucy was surprised and in awe. She made her way to the door and opened it. There was stairs that lead down underground...She walked down the stairs in curiosity and found another door at the end of the stairs.

She opened it and found a large room. Lucy could tell it was a living room. There was a couch and a T.V. A bookshelf with bunch of books and items. The room in general looked fancy and the floor and ceilings and floor was also made of wood...it looked like the house was transported underground.

Lucy toured the underground house, seeing that it had a kitchen big as the living room, couple bedrooms, and other rooms.

Lucy still found it odd...how Raven would offer to train her for free...and an underground house...underground bases are usually bad news for Lucy...in her opinion...she never liked underground bases.

"Lucy. You can stay in this room." Raven called out, pointing to one of the bedroom door.

"Ah. Thanks." Lucy stepped through the door and scanned her new room. It was pretty decent. A queen sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a closet, nightstands, T.V., bathroom. It all was pretty nice for an underground house.

"Now that you all set up and finished with touring the place. It is time for your training." Raven said.

"Ah...training...what exactly will I be training for?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"First, we need to expand your magic reserve in your body. That will help with your celestial magic. Then I will be teaching you lost magic. I call it Exaltation Reaper."

"Exaltation Reaper?"

"Magic that allows the castor to give any object a magical property."

"Hmm?" Lucy tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"I'll show you then." Raven smirked.

Raven picked up a remote from the table and muttered, "Upgrade: Levitate." Almost instantly, the remote was floating in the air without Raven holding it. Lucy's mouth fell to the ground. She had never seen magic like it.

"It's very similar to runes. But this is more ancient and powerful. There is no limits. Endless possibilities, but it drains a lot of magic, and relies on imagination."

"That's so cool." Lucy was in awe.

Raven smirked. She had her now. "Now. First, we need to boost and raise your magical reserve."

Lucy was becoming excited. "I'm all fired up!" When Lucy realized what she had said, she winced. She needed to find another catch phrase instead of Natsu's...why is she even thinking about them?

...

Erza and the boys was at the train station, wondering where Lucy might've taken off.

"Natsu. Can you sniff her out?" Gray asked.

Natsu sniffed the air for a few seconds. "It's faint. But I smell her." Natsu said.

"Well? Lead us." Erza ordered.

Natsu froze and paled. "The train...no..." Natsu cried.

Erza sighed and dragged Natsu onto the train, followed by Gray and Happy.

"Natsu. At every stop, I want you to sniff her out, and see if she got out of the train at a particular town." Erza said.

"Aye." Natsu muttered, face green, and close to puke.

3 hours later, Erza shook Natsu to his senses to sniff again, once the train had stopped at another stop. Erza watched as Natsu sniffed the air, and almost immediately, his hair stood up.

"Here!" Natsu cried and breaking through the window in a frenzy. Gray, Erza and Happy yelled back at him to slow down.

Once Gray and Erza caught up to Natsu, Natsu was in a restaurant, gobbling up all the food from the customer's plate. Gray and Erza facepalmed. Happy snickered.

"Natsu!" Erza glared at Natsu, who had a chicken leg sticking out of his mouth.

Natsu looked back at Erza who was glaring murderously back at him. Then he remembered what he was doing. He was trying to find Lucy. How could he forgotten about it? He cursed himself and left the building, ignoring complaints from the customers.

He sniffed the air to try and find the scent of Lucy.

"It's pretty faint." Natsu concluded.

"Very well. Lead us then." Erza ordered.

"Let's go already." Gray was getting fed with Natsu's childish actions.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

As the mages walked through the streets, they were ambushed by 5 people.

Shit! I do not have the time for this shit! Erza cursed. She wanted to be looking for Lucy and not fight other mages. Gray and Natsu was thinking the same. Happy was worried as well.

 **A/N: hoped you like!**

 **Please review ans comment on your thoughts! I don't bite~**

 **Toodles!~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello :D Another chappie is up...had a bit of a writer's block for this story as well...so it's a bit short, I'm sorry. Please kill me (JK)**

Raven leaned against a tree, while watching Lucy do some physical training. She was waiting for some messenger to report back to her.

"Raven, it is done." A voice suddenly calls out softly.

Without moving, Raven responded, "Is Lucy's friends distracted?"

"Yes. You should have at least 3 months before they find the real scent." The voice called out.

Raven smirked. "Perfect. 3 months is all I need."

"Anything else?"

"Report to me in 3 months when they are close."

"Of course." The owner of the voice disappeared within the shadows

Raven continued to watch as Lucy struggled to do more push-ups. Raven will have a lot of work to do, in order to complete her plan.

XoXoXoX

Erza was angry, conflicted of herself. Those 5 mages managed to mix Lucy's scent, according to Natsu.

Lucy was their friend, their teammate, their family. Erza would never hurt her friends. Natsu and Gray thought the same. Happy was depressed, Lucy was his favorite, and Lucy was fun to tease. Now Lucy was gone. And she may be in trouble.

It had been 3 days since those mages jumbled Lucy's scent, and Erza was on a balcony, watching the sunset.

Yellow…the yellow color of the sunset reminded Erza of Lucy, and it was painful. Why was that? Lucy had never left Erza's mind. Her smile, her eyes, her hair…her voice. Why couldn't she get it out of her mind?

Lucy was a fun person to hang out with. She was fun to tease, to laugh with, to argue with, to talk to, to cry with…and it hurt. Not having Lucy by her side. Why did Erza feel his way?

 _Lucy…_

Erza let a lone tear stream down her left eye. _Why did it hurt so much? Why do I miss you so much? Why do I want to see again so badly? Lucy…please be okay._

Erza will have to continue her search again tomorrow. For now, she needs her sleep. She needs to sleep, and continue her search in full health.

XoXoXoX

 _"_ _Erza!"_

 _Erza turned and see Lucy running to her, smiling._

 _"_ _Lucy." Erza smiled as she spread her arms._

 _Lucy ran into her arms and hugged her tightly._

 _"_ _Hey Erza…" Lucy murmured._

 _"_ _Hmm." Erza hummed while holding Lucy in her arms._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too." Erza pushed Lucy away, so she can lower herself and pressed her lips against Lucy's_

 _Erza pulled away and smiled at Lucy, who smiled back, and wrapped her arms around Erza's neck and brought her down for another kiss._

 _The second kiss lasted longer, and it was heavenly._

Erza woke up with a start. She looked around her surroundings. It was a dream.

She readied herself and barged into Natsu's and Gray's room and attacked them, causing them to wake up in the process.

"Get your ass up and get ready." Erza ordered.

Natsu and Gray shivered under her glaze and got ready in a jiffy.

Couple minutes later, the three mages were walking through a dirt path. Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other murderously while they walked. Erza was in deep thoughts about her dream.

It felt so real, Lucy was as beautiful as the sun…her lips felt real as well…she wanted to keep kissing her…wait…what?

Erza paused, realization struck her. Was she in love with Lucy?

Natsu and Gray noticed that Erza was no longer walking and decided to talk to her. Worst mistake ever. Erza punched them in face, as Erza was in turmoil.

 _It's all makes sense now….I…had always been in love with her…I had been jealous of other men when they talked to you…Lucy…please be okay, I'll save you._

Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf, "Natsu. If you don't stop horsing around, I will skin you alive. So get you fu**king ass moving and find Lucy!" Erza snarled at Natsu with Murderous glaze.

Natsu nodded his head at a fast pace and trembled under grip, sweating bullets.

Then Erza turned to Gray, "Gray, I suggest you do the same, you little piece of shit."

Gray trembled, and sweated bullets.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Erza shouted.

"AYE!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, hugging each other for dear life.

Erza gritted her teeth in anger. She needed to find Lucy. She wanted to hold her…

 **A/N: Again, I'm sorry it was too short. Writer's block was killing me T.T**

 **Anyway, what do you think? Review, feedbacks, criticism, suggestions, I welcome them all :D I do not bite. I come in peace.**

 **Also check my other stories, I need some ideas for (Truth in Body and Spirit) and (Love Confusion). I really need some help T.T Please help me.**

 **Again, sorry that this story was too short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chappie is up. sorry it took so long T.T writers block...and I was working on my other story...but I managed to post this...please don't kill me**

It has been 2 ½ months since Lucy had disappeared. And Erza had a feeling that Lucy's near, she could feel it. Natsu and Gray were a handful as they continued bickering. However, it ended with Erza punching them senseless.

"Natsu. Gray. How many times do I have to say NOT TO FIGHT!?" Erza had been on the edge lately. Every day, they failed to pick up the scent of Lucy, or any trails of Lucy's whereabouts. But Erza has a feeling that she is close. She feel it.

"Natsu. Gray. Stop fighting, or I will kill you." Erza glared at the boys murderously as the boys hugged each other, sweating bullets.

"Aye!"

Erza sighed. _Lucy…where are you? We're coming…I'm coming._

XoXoXoX

Lucy panted. Raven had said that her magical reserve were now big enough to be using Lost Magic. Since then, using the Lost Magic is surprisingly hard. But Lucy had been getting the hang of it.

"Good. Now try to set that tree on fire. Using your sword I had given you." Raven ordered.

"But, wouldn't that catch the entire forest on fire." Lucy asked.

"If you use your magic quickly, you can contain it." Raven responded, with her arms crossed, and leaning against a tree.

Lucy sighed, taking a deep breath. She raised her sword and focused her magic to it, "Upgrade: Fire."

The sword erupted in flames. It didn't bother Lucy, since it was her magic. It was similar to how the flames don't effect Natsu. Lucy lashed forward and brought the sword down at the tree, setting it on fire.

"Great. Now take the fire out with water."

Lucy groaned. Her magic was hallway drained. She focused her magic again, "Upgrade: Water". Her sword now became water. Lucy swung her sword and the water splashed on the burning water.

"Nice. You're approving fast. It's time for one last step." Raven smirked. Her plan was close to being completed.

Lucy fell to the ground. "Even though I'm out of magic?" Lucy panted.

"Yes. I had already taught you to summon your celestial spirits without your keys. That already takes a little but more magic. I've taught you Celestial fusion. And now I had taught you Exaltation Reaper. I wouldn't say that you had master it yet. But you got the basics down. Now there is one last step."

Lucy sighed. "Can I take a break first?"

"I don't see why not." Raven said.

Lucy fell backwards, gazing at the sky. Lucy does feel like she had gotten stronger. But why does she have a bad feeling about this?

 _I…wonder how they've been doing. Even though they had kicked me out… But…I still can't help but wonder…_

Raven kept her position against the tree, studying the blonde, anxious for her plan to be set in motion. Then a familiar shadow made itself known.

"Raven." The voice whispered. "They are close. You should have about 30 minutes before they arrive."

"That too close! Why didn't you alert me earlier!?" Raven harshly whispered back.

"I have no excuse." The voice replied.

Raven sighed. "Fine. Just keep them at bay, until I finish the ceremony."

"Very well." The voice replied before disappearing.

Raven needed to finish the ceremony now…or it will be too late.

"Lucy. Break's done. Let's move on to the next step." Raven has no choice but to rush it…

"Already?" Lucy whined.

"This will make you ten times stronger, and your magic reserve will expand." Raven lied.

"I see." Lucy got up. "What do I have to do?"

"Give me your sword." Raven ordered.

Lucy complied and handed Raven her sword. Raven grabs it and studies it…and walked toward Lucy.

"Lucy. I must say thanks. You're magic reserve is now big enough for me to use." Raven smirked evilly.

Lucy blinked.

Before she could do or say anything, Raven struck Lucy in the stomach with the sword. "Don't worry. I casted magic onto the sword, making sure that you will not die from this." Raven chuckled evilly.

Lucy choked and went to grab the sword sticking in her. "What is…the meaning of this?"

"If you take the sword out, you'll die. I casted magic on it, 'Upgrade: Heal' so if you don't want to die, keep it in there." Raven smirked.

"Raven…what…are you doing?" Lucy heaved, falling to her knees.

"Lucy. Honestly. Did you really think that it was your friends that had kicked you out?" Raven smirked evilly.

Lucy heaved heavily, as the words sunk in. "What…you mean…"

Raven smirked. "I casted a spell in them without them knowing. I needed you…your celestial magic. I casted a spell on them, making them my temporary soldiers and had them try to make you run away. Man it was so easy! You are a weakling." Raven started laughing menacingly.

Lucy trembled. _So…it was all…fake…Natsu…Gray…Erza…never really said those thing?_ Lucy coughed up blood and fell to her side.

"Now, all I needed to do was to expand your magic reserve for me to use…so I can destroy Fairy Tail…so I can destroy the council…so I can destroy everybody." Raven laughed evilly.

Lucy panted heavily. "You…why are…you doing this?" Lucy hoarsely asked.

"My past will not matter. You will soon die anyway. Everybody will be dead."

Lucy glared weakly at Raven. "You're better…than this…"

Raven frowned, then smirked. "Is that so?" Raven walked over to the bleeding blonde and takes out the impaled sword impaling Lucy and kicked Lucy in the wound as hard as she could.

Lucy was sent couple meters away, and landed on her stomach. Her wound was bleeding faster. Then her hand was grabbed by Raven and was being dragged to somewhere.

Raven dragged Lucy to the center of the clearing and had Lucy lay on her stomach. Raven casted some more magic onto the sword, and impaled Lucy in the back, causing Lucy to scream bloody murder.

"Can't have you dying on me now…" Raven smirked.

The ground beneath Lucy begun to be soaked in Lucy's blood. Then the ground begun to tremble, and a magic circle appeared around Lucy, with Lucy as the source of the magic circle.

Raven grinned evilly, as her plan was nearly complete.

"Raven…I know…that you are…better than…this…" Lucy coughed.

Raven knelt next to Lucy so she could see her. "Lucy dear. I will be so kind to let you live…and let you watch as I kill your friends…your guild…and you'll be the last to die." Raven leered.

"I…won't let you get away with this!" Lucy coughed out more blood.

"With your injuries and with you magic drained, what can you possibly do?" Raven stood back up.

Lucy panted…it was already becoming hard to breathe. Her sight dimming. "Ra..ven…you need me alive, right?" Lucy panted.

Raven looked at the bleeding blonde. "Yes."

Lucy closed her eyes. She couldn't let this happen. She has to do something. She has to remove the sword…and allow herself to bleed to death…it seems that it would be the only way.

 **A/N: Gasp! What did you think!?**

 **Please give me your honest opinion! Even the harsh ones. I do not bite. I want to improve this story. There is a strong chance that I MIGHT rewrite this story...but we'll see after I finish this story.**

 **Again, sorry that it took me a long time, please don't kill me /(-.-)\**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Got another chappie up! Made sure to make this longer :D Please enjoy**

Erza knew that she was close. Natsu confirmed it for her. Lucy's scent was close. But Natsu said that there was another person with her, a nasty scent. This made Erza more determined to reach Lucy and save her from whoever is with her.

Then there was an explosion in front of them, followed by an obnoxious voice.

"You shall go no further." A person appeared in front of the mages.

"Move or your head will be off." Erza summoned tow swords and glared at the man.

The man only smirked before two more men joined next to him. "I am what they call Kragen. These men are Maxium and Drace." Kragen pointed to the men besides him. "And we will not move."

"I could care less about who you are. You will move aside, or I will not hesitate to kill you." Erza boomed, intimidating the men before her in the process.

Kragen knew who Erza was, and he did not want to face her, knowing how powerful she is. Plus the pink haired boy, the Salamander is just as powerful as she is. "Maxium. Drace. One of you take care of Erza and Salamander. I'll take care of the naked man."

The naked man, otherwise known as Gray exclaimed in rage. "I'm not naked. I'm just shirtless!"

Erza was becoming even more enraged and impatient. She should not be wasting her time with these men. "Where's Lucy?"

"Who?" Kragen smirked.

Erza narrowed her eyes in anger. "Tell me. Or your life will end by my blade."

"You mean Lucy…that blonde girl?" Kragen smirked when Erza twitched in anger. "Let's just say that she's helping us to destroy all life on Earthland."

"Lucy would never do that!" Natsu roared, jumping toward Kragen.

"Lucy will never help you!" Gray exclaimed.

Kragen laughed. "Tell me that when she's not. Because at this very moment, Lucy is undergoing a ceremony that will unleash destruction."

"If anything, you're forcing her." Erza spat.

Kragen tilted his head as if in thought. "Could be, or not."

Then a loud scream was heard deeper in the woods, and Erza knew who it belonged to. She shouldn't be wasting her time here. "Natsu. Gray. I'm going ahead. Keep these guys busy."

"Finally, a fight!" Natsu shivered with excitement.

Gray made his fighting stance. "Bring her back, Erza."

Erza dashed forward, ignoring the words from the enemy and made a mad dash into the woods, following the voice from earlier. As she got closer and closer, she could feel an ominous feeling, a negative magic. _Must be where Lucy is._

…

Lucy has to do something, to stop Raven from whatever she's doing, what's her plan and why.

"Raven. Why are you doing this?" Lucy croaked, trying to ignore the stabbing pain where the sword was impaled.

Raven looks at her with a smirk. "Why?"

Lucy wheezed in response. "Because you're better than this. What made you do this?" Lucy needed to do something, to slow her down. She could take the sword out…but she has to distract her somehow.

Raven studies her. "The ceremony takes a while once it starts." Raven muttered to herself. "Fine. I do need something to pass the time."

Lucy mentally pumped her fists. Hopefully Raven will be distracted, and not notice Lucy trying to remove the sword on her back.

10 minutes later, Lucy was not impressed with her story. Something about revenge against the council for hunting her and her family for the magic they possess…dark magic or something like that.

She was getting impatient, waiting for the right time when Raven was not looking.

Another minute and Lucy saw that Raven was in her little world…taking a deep breath, she snakes her hands to her back and desperately grabs the sword out of her.

Touching a cold metal, Lucy made sure that she had a strong grip of the sword, wanting to get it out in one go. But before she could even try to yank it out, a sharp, pain was felt in both of her hands, causing her to scream bloody murder.

Two knifes had embedded themselves in Lucy's hand, and blood was gushing out, fast.

"Heh." Raven smirked as she knelt in front of her. "I knew you were up to something. But that was utterly pathetic. Even with the magic I had taught you, you are still utterly weak."

Tears was forming in Lucy's eyes from the pain in her hands and back. _Magic…how could I forgotten. I can use it...to escape or try to stop Raven_

"You won't get away with this." Lucy rasped, trying to numb her pain by breathing hard.

"Don't worry sweetie. I already did." Raven grinned from ear to ear.

Lucy had lost a great deal of blood already. It's a miracle that she's still alive…how is she still alive? The spell on the sword impaling her back?

Light was becoming dimmer and dimmer, Raven's voice fading into the background, becoming soaked in her own blood.

Raven saw Lucy fading away and smirked. "The ceremony's about done, but I still want you alive and see the destruction that you helped."

Raven proceeded and placed another of the same spell on the swords impaling Lucy's hand, 'Upgrade: No blood loss.' Raven can't have Lucy dying on her, or passing out. She wants Lucy to see the destruction she caused.

"I want you to stay awake, so don't fall asleep on me." Raven made a big grinned when Lucy gave her a look of anger. "That's the look I like." Raven laughed.

Lucy hated her now…hated her for the fact that she lied, that she faked it…how she had faked everything…and she fell for it. _Raven's right. I'm still weak. But I can still do something…_

Magic…Lucy can still use her magic…but she's too drained…she doesn't have enough magic. But she must do something.

"Lucy!" A voice called out from deep in the words.

Raven and Lucy snapped their heads at the source, and soon later, a familiar redhead appeared with rage in her eyes.

When Erza sees Lucy with swords and knife embedded in her, she snapped. "Lucy!"

"Erza!" Lucy wheezed, glad to see a familiar friend.

Raven was not happy. She ordered his henchmen to keep these mages away, so she can continue her ceremony in peace, even if she was almost there… "Guess I will have to take care of you myself."

Lucy panicked. Erza does not know what Raven is capable of. She's powerful and scary. Raven could probably kill Erza within seconds…She couldn't let that happen.

Luckily for Lucy, Raven was standing next to her…so she could try something.

…

 _"_ _Ok, I have to run some errands, so I will be gone for a few hours." Raven smiled as she handed Lucy a book. "This book has some…dangerous spells that I had come across with the magic I had taught you. You might want to study up on it, and surely, it will expand your magic reserve."_

 _Lucy takes the book and looks at the cover. It was completely black leathered with no words, and it was about 100 pages thick._

 _"_ _Dangerous spells? Wouldn't it be wiser for me not to know it?" Lucy asks._

 _Raven gotta hand it to Lucy for being smart. "Yes, it would be wise. But these spells in that book are spells that can kill someone, and cause a destruction that can level a city. But you can use these spells to protect someone else."_

 _Lucy thought about it for a moment, recalling the dangerous time when she was still a Fairy Tail mage. "Alright. I'll check them out."_

 _Raven smiled and smirked a little before turning and leaving to do her errand._

 _Lucy was soon left on her own with the book in hand. She proceeds by sitting down and reading the first page._

 _10 minutes later, Lucy was overwhelmed. These spells are certainly dangerous and powerful depending on the castor._

 _There was one spell that stood out the most to her. Upgrade: Dark explosion. This spell can be casted on living things as well as inanimate objects. It takes away the positive magical particles that resides within the target and trade it for the negative magical particles. The result of this spell can destroy the life of the target. If used wrong, it can also affect the castor as well._

 _Lucy wanted to try it, to see exactly what it does. So she walks to a random rock and tries the spell._

 _Taking a deep breath, she places her hand on the rock, "Upgrade: Dark Explosion'_

 _Nothing happened._

 _A little frustrated, she tried again, succeeding this time, coursing a dark magic spell onto the rock, a light encasing the rock, expanding and engulfing her in the process. After the light died down, the rock disappeared._

 _Lucy blinked. She wondered what would happen to living things…Lucy swore that she doesn't want to know._

…

Lucy laid on the blood-soaked ground, debating if she should use that spell on Raven or not. _Raven turns out to be evil. She wants to destroy the world. Why am I even debating about this!?_

Lucy reached out and grabs Raven by the leg and immediately begun her spell: Upgrade: Dark Explosion. Lucy took another glance at Erza, who was currently running towards them. _Thanks Erza, You provided the perfect diversion for me to perform the spell._

…

When Erza arrived at the clearing, and seeing swords stuck in Lucy, and a woman next to her with a nasty grin, she wanted to rain hell on the responsible.

"Lucy!" Erza called out, wanting to know is she was still alive.

When Erza saw movement, she swore that Lucy was up to something. She watches as Lucy grabs the woman's leg that was standing next to her and said something. She could not hear it clearly, but she knew it was a spell and had a bad feeling about it.

Erza sees something, Lucy was doing something that was making Erza tensed. She sees that the woman was staggered by what Lucy was about to do and sees that she was about to attack Lucy.

Not on her watch, Erza swore that she would save Lucy. She ran forward, swords in hand, aimed directly at the woman who was now attentive to Erza who was running at her with rage.

But it was too late as Lucy had already casted her spell. Erza was meters away before she could do anything as woman started to writhe in agony.

Erza stopped in her tracks, only couple of meters away, seeing that the woman standing was being encased in dark magic. It was like she was dipped into black ink.

Then a bright light expanded from the woman and a scream was heard. Erza couldn't tell if it was Lucy's or the woman's.

"Lucy!" Erza called out, hoping that she was trying not to take herself out as well. Lucy has a habit of doing that sometimes.

The light then expanded, engulfing the woman completely, then Lucy, then engulfing Erza in a bright light. Erza had to cover her eyes from the bright lights.

Couple seconds later, and the light died down and Erza had to blink couple of times to regain her sights. She sees Lucy in the same position, but she seemed unconscious, hopefully still alive. And the woman…she seemed shriveled up…similar to the result that had happened to Master Jose of Phantom when he was exposed to Fairy Law. But she wasn't moving…

Erza cautiously steps forward, with raised swords, making sure that the woman was down for the count. She knelt in front of the woman and felt her pulse.

She was gone.

Hastily, Erza moves to Lucy, who was still unconscious.

"Lucy." Erza whispered as she dropped her sword and checked her injuries.

A sword impaling her back, and who knifes stuck in both of her hands, lost a lot of blood…Erza needs to take Lucy to a hospital. It would be unwise to take the sword out…otherwise she would bleed to death.

Erza swear to god that she would make sure that Lucy lives.

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'll let you know this: Lucy lives**

 **Opinions is greatly appreciated.**

 **Also if you had not read my other story, 'How long had it been', I'm writing another story. It's similar to Lucy running away cliché, but Lucy was kidnapped and has amnesia and is basically a bad guy now. The story will be tons times better, trust me. Right now, I have a poll on my profile about which title I should use for my new story, all I ask is a vote :D So please. I need opinions \\(^.^)/**

 **Review if you love me. Give me feedbacks if you are kind. Give me suggestions if we are best cyber buddies. Give me harsh (or not) criticisms if you hate me (or just don't like me). I do not bite :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter is up. I really enjoyed writing this. So this story happened after S-Class trials, just to let ya'll know.**

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he ran into the clearing where Erza was with Lucy still unconscious.

Erza turned, seeing Natsu and Gray run toward her, looking pretty beat up from their fight. "I reckon you beat them?"

Natsu and Gray grinned.

"Of course. I would've finish it faster if it wasn't for missy ice princess here for getting in my way." Natsu glared at Gray.

"What did you call me?" Gray growled at Natsu.

Natsu was about to open is mouth when an armored fist collided with his face, sending him across the clearing. Erza turned to Gray and punched him in the face, also sending him across the clearing.

"And I suggest you to SHUT UP and help Lucy!" Erza was petulant and angry. Lucy was hurt and all they are doing are messing around?! What nerve they have!

Erza turned back to Lucy and carefully stooped her in her arms, careful of the sword in her back.

"Natsu! Gray! Quit lying around and get your ass moving. I did not tell you to sleep!" Erza shouted at the unconscious lumps of meat on the ground.

Ticks forming on her forehead, Erza decided to kick them in the face, hoping that it would wake them up.

Thankfully for Erza, it worked. But not for the boys, cause they now have broken nose, not that Erza cared.

"Ow! What was that…for…" Natsu shouted, but trailed off when he saw the murderous glare from Erza, as well as Lucy in her arms.

"Get your ass moving now!" Erza shouted for the nth time.

"Aye!" Natsu cried, standing hastily.

"Wake Gray up, and NO fighting!"

"Aye!" Natsu cried as he ran to Gray to wake him up.

Erza did not wait for them. She started to walk to the nearest hospital. She will get Lucy to safety.

Erza looked down at a sleeping Lucy. She looked pale from blood loss, but she also looked peaceful. Erza finally saved her, she finally has her in her arms…sort of.

…

Erza sat in her chair, watching as Lucy sleeps. The doctor said that she had lost a lot of blood, and that it was a miracle that she was even alive, considering how the sword impaled her in her back.

Erza takes Lucy's hands in hers and wonders what happened with that woman. What that woman's goal was…and why she wanted Lucy…and how she tricked Lucy.

She watched as Lucy's chest rose and deflated with every breath, her silent breathing controlling each rise of her chest. Her warmth in Erza's hand, her soft skin against her, her peaceful face as she sleeps.

Erza had really missed Lucy, and was worried sick…no…that was an understatement. If something had happened to Lucy, if she had died, Erza would be torn, she would…kill herself and follow where Lucy's going.

In all honesty, since understanding, and knowing what's the feelings Erza had, since she discovered what her feelings really were after Lucy left…it really hit her. And she only wished she understood them earlier, and maybe…that it would've prevented this…

"I'm sorry." Erza murmured. "For not being there. For not…helping you when you needed it the most." A lone tear slipped down Erza's cheek.

"I-I…I love you." Erza finally said it. But it wasn't real…because Lucy had not awoken yet, because she knew that her voice had not been heard yet. If only…if only Lucy could forgive her, for something that she did not do.

All Erza wants is a smile, a forgiving smile. And a smile that would scream 'I love you too'. Erza wants Lucy to return her feelings. She wants Lucy to be safe. She wants Lucy to be happy. She wants Lucy to smile for her, laugh for her. Only if Erza had realized these feelings earlier sooner, and maybe, Lucy wouldn't be in a hospital bed. Maybe Erza and Lucy would be on a date…or something like that…it's just bunch of what if's…and Erza's conflicted.

Erza leaned backward into her chair, her eyes never leaving Lucy, her hand never releasing the soft touch of Lucy's. And her feelings remains the same.

She closes her eyes, and just…think. Thinks about all the possibilities that could have happened, the happiness, the love, and not the tension, the anguish, these tears Erza had shed, the loneliness Erza had felt while she was trying to find Lucy.

…

Lucy woke up with a start, awoken with a sharp pain in her back and hands. She was staring at a grey ceiling, her sights a bit fuzzy for a moment before returning to normal.

Lucy felt horrible, her head hurts, her back, her hand, her whole body hurts. Her throat was dry when she tried to swallow. _How long had I been out? Where am I?_

Confusion washing over her, Lucy moves her head to scan the room she was in, and sees a redhead sleeping in a chair next to the bed Lucy was in, looking quite exhausted. _Why does it look like she been crying?_

Lucy attempted to get up, winced painfully when her back was hating the movement. Opting to stay down, she breathes to numb the pain away. She look at her hand and see it heavily bandaged. _Just what the hell happened to me? And why is my body different….and are these boobs?_

"Lucy!"

Lucy turns and see the redhead awake, staring at her with a big smile. Lucy blinked with confusion _. She knows me?_

"How are you feeling?" The redhead asks.

"Um…good." Lucy hesitated.

The redhead sighed. "I'm glad."

Lucy noticed that the redhead seems distracted, or had a lot on her mind, she seemed sad.

"I'm sorry." The redhead began.

Lucy was confused. "Huh?"

"I would never hurt you. I never said those things." The redhead seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Lucy gulped. She had no idea what this girl was saying. "Um…do I know you?"

The redhead froze. "Did I hear you right?"

"I…don't know you." Lucy repeated.

The redhead stood up and left the room with haste. _Was it something I said?_ Lucy wondered, seeing the pale look on the redhead's face.

Lucy tried to sit up again, but failed miserably…again. _Why does it hurt so much? Did something happen? Last thing I remembered was when my mother just died…and my father was…becoming a bit more…distant…where is he by the way?_

Then the door opened, and a doctor came into the room.

"Hello Miss Lucy. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked with a reassuring smile.

"Um…good…?" Lucy wondered where she was. "Where am I?"

"Right now, you are in Magnolia hospital. You been unconscious for a week."

Lucy wondered if she heard the doctor correctly. "…Did you say a week?"

The doctor nodded. "Your friend told me that you have amnesia. What's the last thing you remembered?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I was in my room…couple days after my mother died."

The doctor took out a notebook and scribbled some notes on it. "Care to tell me the date?"

"Why?"

The doctor stares at Lucy with pity. "Right now, the year is X791"

Lucy stares at the doctor with a skeptical look. "I really hope you are joking."

"I'm afraid not."

Lucy paled. _I've been in bed more almost two decades? No…the doctor said I've been out for a week…so…I lost memories?_

"Miss? Care to tell me the date you last remember?"

"…X777…" Lucy murmured.

The doctor wrote it in the notebook. "Ok…do you know who you are?"

"Of course."

"Want to tell me?"

Lucy stares at the doctor. "Why don't stop voicing with that annoying voice." Lucy was panicking. "Where's my father?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. But I may know if you tell me your name and we can track him down."

Lucy turned her head, not wanting to answer.

Couple minutes later, the doctor realized that Lucy will not speak. "Lucy."

"Just leave me alone." Lucy murmured, looking at the blue sky through the window.

"Do you want your friend in here?" The doctor asked.

"I don't even know her."

"Alright. I'll tell her to give you some space then." The doctor left the room, leaving Lucy with her confusing thoughts.

Lucy felt horrible, guilty, and lonely. She wondered where her father was…or why she was in Magnolia.

…

Erza sat outside after the doctor informed her that Lucy wanted to be alone. _How did Lucy lose her memories?_ _But…if she does not remember then maybe we can start over…_

"Erza!" Natsu came running toward her like an idiot, screaming in a hospital.

Erza punched him to keep him quiet. "This is a hospital! Keep quiet!" Natsu was knocked unconscious from the impact.

Gray approached them with a bored look, ignoring the lump of meat that was Natsu. "How's Lucy?"

Erza did not respond.

Gray repeated himself.

"She's doesn't remember any of us."

Gray was shocked. No, that was an understatement. Gray was stunned and felt alienated. If Lucy does not remember, then how can he apologize?

"What do we do then?" Gray asked.

Erza was wondering the same thing. When Jellal lost his memories, he was intent on killing himself. Erza managed to stop him, and make him pay for what he had done. With Lucy…that's a different matter. Lucy was someone that Erza loved…someone that she fell in love with.

Natsu bolted straight up, having recovered from Erza's hit, totally oblivious to the situation and barged into the room Lucy was in.

"Lucy!" Natsu cheered, seeing that Lucy was awake.

Lucy jumped when the door opened so suddenly, followed by an immense pain in her back. She sees a pink-haired boy grinning widely, while walking toward her, until he was punched in the face by the redhead from earlier.

Almost immediately, the pink-haired boy was unconscious and the redhead dragged him out and gave Lucy an apologetic smile before closing the door, leaving Lucy to herself again.

 _…_ _What just happened?_ Lucy stared at the door, trying to hear anything else. She heard ruckus before the door opened. But it was quiet now.

On the other side of the door, Erza summoned some rope and tied Natsu to keep him down. Gray was having trouble not to snicker at the sight. Erza was pissed, most because of Natsu, but also at herself for not being there for Lucy when she needed it the most.

 _I need to report this to Master._ Erza starts dragging Natsu out of the hospital with Gray following from behind.

After 10 minutes of walking and dragging Natsu, Erza stood before the set of doors that belonged to the guild. Gray watched from the distance, studying Erza's behaviors.

Taking a deep breath, Erza opens the door and walks in, throwing an unconscious Natsu to a group a people, not caring if they are okay or not.

Mira was the first to greet them. "Welcome back guys."

Erza walked to Mira, not wanting to be cheerful. "Where's Master?"

"Upstairs. But, how's Lucy?" Mira asked.

"She's fine. She needs to be alone right now, so leave her alone." Erza said, then went to Makarov's office that's located upstairs without another word.

3 months ago, when Erza and taken off with Natsu and Gray to find Lucy, Makarov had told the guild about the situation with Lucy. Then when Erza came back, they bombarded her with questions. Erza could only imagine what they would feel when they find out that Lucy had lost her memories.

Erza knocks on the door of Makarov's office. Hearing an affirmation, Erza opens and closes the door behind her.

Makarov sat in his chair, working on his documents. He paused when he sees the grim look on Erza's face. "How's Lucy?"

"Lucy's fine. She woke up, not too long ago."

"Really? That's great news. But why are you depressed?" Makarov sees how disheartened Erza was.

Erza was tensed. "Lucy…had amnesia. She does not remember any of us."

Makarov froze. "Amnesia? Hmm…talk to Porlyusica. Maybe she can help her get her memories back."

Erza had almost forgotten about her… "Alright. But keep this a secret. If the word got out, they would be wanting to see Lucy. I'm sure that it would scare her."

"Alright." Makarov nodded.

Erza leaves the room and sees the entire guild looking at her, wanting to hear the news the she had just told Makarov.

"How's Lucy?"

"Is she awake?"

"Will she die?"

Erza was bombarded with questions and was getting tired of it. She sent a murderous glaze to shut them. It worked. Erza took this chance to leave the guild, walking to where Porlyusica lives, for a remedy of amnesia.

…

Erza was outside of Porlyusica's house. Tensed, Erza knocks on the door, and immediately, the door opens and an old woman stands in the doorway, looking down on Erza.

"Little brat. What do you want?" Porlyusica growled

Erza gulped. "I have a friend who needs help."

Porlyusica raised her eyebrow. "Hmm? And where is this person?"

"A hospital. She has amnesia and was hoping that you can help cure that."

"Amnesia? Sorry, but that's not curable." Porlyusica replied simply.

"But, there has to be something to help her." Erza was desperate, she wanted to help Lucy.

Porlyusica sighed. "I can whip up some tea that should help her. But it's not guaranteed that she'll recover her memories."

"Thanks." It was enough for Erza…a chance.

 **A/N: Wasn't expecting huh? I had been wanting to do an amnesia story like this for a while. So here it is! Also the magic that Lucy had been taught is Lost Magic, and has some side effects. For Lucy, it was memory loss, just to clear some things up for ya'll.**

 **Also, I have another story, 'Requiem For a Dream' (erlu) and I have a poll on the top of my profile page about Lucy's new name and would really love it you could vote. Also, read my other stories as well ^_^**

 **Hope you like this chapter! Please review and give me feedbacks. Otherwise, I would never know your opinions. :D**

 **Until next time ya'll :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was a bit at a loss on how to do this chapter. But, I managed and I hope it wasn't that crappy. But you be the judge XD**

 **Please enjoy!**

Lucy woke up again to a grey ceiling. She notice the redhead by her side again. She looked like she had not been eating nor sleeping.

"Hey." The redhead smiled, seeing that Lucy was awake again.

"…Hi?" Lucy hesitated. Should she trust her?

"Do you know…who I am?" The redhead timidly asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine. My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm your…friend." Erza was debating whether she should tell Lucy that they are dating, when they really are not. She was afraid that if Lucy regained her memories, she would be mad at her for lying about their relationship.

"My name is-"

"Lucy Heartfilia." Erza finished. "I know who you are."

Lucy wondered exactly what their relationship was. "Um…where's my father?"

Erza gulped, not knowing what her reaction would be. "Your father died couple months ago."

Lucy hoped that she had heard her wrong. "What?"

"He died from sickness…while we were…sealed for years." Erza realized how hard it was to tell her, but it must be said.

Lucy stayed quiet. For her, her mother had died weeks ago…and now, this woman was telling her that her father had dies months ago.

"How old am I?" Lucy muttered, not really expecting a reply.

"17." Erza answered.

Lucy does not remember this. She does not remember growing up to be 17…she does not remember her 16th, or 15th. She doesn't even know this Erza person.

Lucy doesn't want to know anymore. It was too scary for her, not knowing what she had done before…she had lost…her memories. She refused it, she refused that she had amnesia.

"Here, take this. It should help you to regain your memories." Erza extended a cup of tea, exclusively made by Porlyusica.

Lucy looks at the tea, then back at Erza. "Memories?"

"You lost your memories. If you want to remember them, this should…hopefully help you regain some of it."

Lucy hesitated. What if it was poisoned? Should she trust her?

Seeing that Lucy was not going to take the cup, she placed it on the table next to the bed. "Lucy. Even if you don't remember, you're still my friend. I want to say that I'm sorry…for not being able to protect you when you were in danger."

Lucy absolutely had no idea what Erza was talking about. "Um…I really don't remember…but…I'm still alive, so that has to count."

Erza smiled softly. "I guess so. So…I will be leaving, but I'll be back tomorrow morning. So…can you at least drink this tea?"

Lucy glanced at the tea Erza had set down then back at Erza. "…Maybe."

Erza smiled. She wanted to kiss Lucy and keep her in her arms…but it will have to wait. "Sweet dreams."

Lucy watched as Erza left the room with a sad look, making her wonder…what kind of relationship they had.

She looks at the cup of tea again with disgust. If anything, Lucy could've been in a coma and Erza was lying to her. She reached out to take the cup of tea and looked what was inside of it.

It was green in color, the smell was sweet, like vanilla. Lucy was hesitant if she should drink it or not. She placed it back on the table and opted to look at the ceiling in peace.

 _My memories…my father…will it be pleasant when I do remember them?_ Lucy debated between the choice of knowing who she is and starting from scratch.

"I'm scared…" Lucy confessed softly. She felt scared…about the truth…about who she really was…or how she had been living.

Lucy slowly sat up due to the pain on her back. It doesn't hurt as much than when she had woken up, so it was bearable to live with for now.

She glanced at the cup of tea on the table. _It wouldn't hurt to drink it…wouldn't it? My memories…I'm sure there's some good ones…I hope._

Even without asking, Lucy could tell how desperate Erza was, the things that she had went through, Lucy could tell just by looking at her eyes. It made Lucy more hesitant to remember the things she lost or went through.

With her curiosity winning, Lucy takes the cup and takes a sip. To Lucy's surprise, it was delicious. The flavor of herb and vanilla. Lucy drinks the tea in one go, not realizing how hungry she was, making her hungrier.

After couple of minutes, Lucy was left wondering. _Wasn't this supposed to help me get my memories back? I'm not feeling anything…_

Taking a deep breath, Lucy looks out the window near the bed and watched as the stars glistered in the sky. It was a beautiful night. Lucy laid back down, slowly falling asleep while watching as the stars in the sky as it glows so beautifully.

…

The next day, Lucy was tensed. She was unsure. She was skeptical. She was scared. The doctors said that she could leave, but she wanted to stay. The bed made Lucy feel safe…like a barrier that protects Lucy from people that she doesn't trust.

She had some second thoughts about Erza. She seemed trustworthy, but she seemed scary and…intimidating. Like when she had knocked that pink-haired boy that barged in earlier. But Lucy could also see how vulnerable she was…how gentle she could be. For some reason, her smile reminded Lucy of something, but couldn't really pinpoint it at the time.

"Ready?" Erza walked into the room with a smile.

Without looking up, she asked Erza, "Is my father really dead?"

"…Yes." Erza hesitantly replied.

Lucy looked at Erza in the eyes. "Can you take me to his grave?"

Erza was…surprised. "Your…father's grave? I must apologize, but I do not know where. Natsu may know."

"Natsu? Who's that?" Lucy asked.

Erza had almost forgotten that she forbidden the boys to enter or allowed them to see Lucy. "The boy that barged into your room earlier."

"…The one with pink hair?"

"Yes."

"Think he would take me there?" Lucy asked.

Erza would love to take Lucy anywhere, even to a cemetery. But she did not trust Natsu because of his habit of burning things to a crisp.

"I'll have him tell me where it is." Erza answered.

"...Would it be easier to have him take us?"

"…Well, Natsu is…an idiot and doesn't think of the consequence and may burn your parent's grave."

Lucy was left wondering…exactly who was Natsu. "Alright."

Erza sighed with relief. She wanted to be alone with Lucy, even if she doesn't know who she was.

"Alright, I would say that we should go back to the guild, but you don't know anyone, so…I'll have you wait at my place."

"Your place? Don't I have my own?"

"Yes, but…Natsu and Gray breaks into your house all the time." Erza said, not wanting to say that she does it as well.

"…" Lucy was skeptical. Friends that crashes your house…friends that do not think much of the consequences.

"Let's go." Erza spoke, snapping Lucy out of her reverie.

Lucy shook her head as she stood up and followed Erza out of the room.

The walk to Erza's place was quiet and tensed. Erza was tensed, having Lucy walk with her. Lucy was unsure, wondering if Erza means well, if she should trust the redhead.

Erza made sure to walk on the paths where no one could see them, so they won't overwhelm Lucy. She wouldn't want Lucy to run away…

5 minutes later, they arrived at Erza's place. Erza made sure that Lucy was comfortable, so she can feel at home and not too tensed.

"Okay, Lucy. Feel free to eat anything, since you're probably hungry. I won't be gone too long." Erza watched as Lucy was looking around with curiosity.

Lucy turned back to Erza. "Why can't I go with you?"

"The guild is as wild as…Natsu. They won't leave you alone until they feel like it."

"I-Is that so?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Now, I'll won't be too quick. Give me at least 10 minutes." Erza said with haste before disappearing behind the door.

…

Meanwhile, Natsu was glaring at Gray, throwing insults his way. Gray was bashing his head against Natsu's, throwing nastier insult his way.

Then the guild doors opened rather violently, and Erza stood there with narrowed eyes as she was looking for someone.

The guild was quiet, eerily quiet as Erza scanned the room until she landed on Natsu with his arms around Gray, sweating bullets.

Erza walked toward Natsu and grabbed his scarf and dragged him out of the guild, closing the door behind her without another glance.

Once at a safe distance, Erza lets go of Natsu and glared at his as he stood back up with annoyance in his eyes.

"What was that for?!" Natsu whined.

"You are going to tell me where Lucy's parent grave is." Erza demanded.

"Eh?" Natsu cocked his head.

Erza grabbed his scarf and brought him dangerously close. "If you value your life, you will tell me where their grave is."

Natsu sweated bullets as he told Erza where the grave were.

Once finding out of where the graves were, she pushed Natsu away. "Now, be a good little dragon and stay in the guild. Or I will gut you alive."

"Aye!" Natsu cried as he ran back to his guild.

Barging back into the guild, Natsu was no longer in any mood to fight or the like. He just wanted to sit and value his life.

Gray approached him, still in a fighting mood. "Oi, flame breath! What did Erza want with you?"

"Stuff about Lucy." Natsu muttered.

"Lucy? Is she okay?" Gray asked, now curious.

"How am I supposed to know? Erza wanted to know where Lucy's parent's graves were."

Gray glared at the dragon slayer, thinking about Lucy, the day that finally found her. Erza was acting quite…weird. "You think Erza's been acting weird lately?" Gray asked.

Natsu turned to Gray. "Erza had been acting weird since Lucy left."

"I know that. But when we finally found Lucy, Erza had been acting…weirder."

Natsu glared at Gray with confusion. "What are we talking about again?'

Gray facepalmed. "Never mind."

…

Lucy was at least hoping that it was all a prank. That her father was at least still alive. But Erza was telling the truth. Her father had died.

Lucy glared at the grave of her mother and father, tears slowly falling out.

"This…doesn't seems real. Like a dream…one moment, my father was alive…now, in a blink of an eye, he's dead. This…I-I…I don't know what to think…or say." Lucy murmured.

Erza stayed back, letting Lucy cry…letting the fact that her father is dead, that she had indeed lost her memories.

"Lucy. If you want to know more about yourself, there's letters that you had written…letters about your experiences. It may help you…understand." Though Erza had read one or two of her letters, she knows how private they are.

Lucy turned to Erza with dried up tears on her cheek. "Letters?"

"They're in your apartment. I can take you there, and…" Erza was nervous. She knows that Lucy will be asking her how she knows this, considering how private they are.

Fortunately for Erza, Lucy doesn't suspect a thing about Erza or the others sniffing in her room without permission. "Can you take me there?"

Erza only nodded, not wanting her voice to betray her.

Lucy stood and started walking, gesturing Erza to lead the way. "If we go this way, people will recognize you." Erza pointed out as they continued walking.

"I don't care. We can just ignore them." Lucy mumbled.

Erza inwardly smiled.

Another 10 minutes of walking, Lucy and Erza found themselves in front of a house.

"This is where you live." Erza gestured to the house in front of her.

Lucy looks at the house, noting how small is was compared to the mansion she once lived in, Maybe the letters will have some answers about her…lost past.

Lucy went to open the door, but it was locked. "Where's the key?" Lucy turned to Erza.

Erza gestured Lucy to step away and proceeded to open the door by pick-locking the door and opened the door, letting Lucy in first.

Lucy stared at the red head with a deadpanned look. "You break into my house as well?"

"Ah…well…sometimes…" Erza sweated.

Lucy sighed. _Maybe I'll find something in those letters about people who breaks into my house._ Lucy proceeded to enter her…house and started to scan the rooms.

 _Seems…homey and nice. Now…where is those letters?_ Lucy looked around, but was lost. "Where do I put them?" Lucy asked, turning to Erza.

Erza made a nervous smile. "In…your desk's drawer." She pointed to the neatly made desk sacked with papers and books.

Lucy walked to the desk and opens the drawer and sees a box. She take it into her hand and opens it, and sees countless letters neatly placed into the box.

She walks to the bed and sit, taking out the first letter, and sees that there is a date on it. X782. She takes out another letter and sees another date, X790.

Lucy decided to read the earliest date and go from there.

Erza leaned against a wall, watching Lucy takes out a letter and started reading it. Erza noted how pretty Lucy was, even though she was lost and confused, she was beautiful. Erza was happy to see Lucy again, glad to see that she was safe…well…alive in any case.

…

Lucy had just finished reading her last letter, the last letter before Lucy had taken off when her team had forced her out.

The letters…had revealed a lot of secrets and thoughts about what Lucy's past self had experienced.

Lucy running away from child-abusing father, meeting Natsu and joining Fairy Tail, her dream. Meeting Erza Scarlet, Mirajane, the poster girl, the master of Fairy Tail, and many others members.

Going on many missions and having fun with her team and wanting to become stronger.

Then there was a 7 year gap, when supposedly Lucy and her friends had been sealed for 7 years on a island…where her father had died during that time. Lucy was distraught, seeing the emotion that she had read, the emotion that she had wrote.

Moreover, it seemed that Lucy had a crush as well. The letter was not…specific on who it was. All she knew that it was a girl…a girl with a strong sense of justice, a girl that cares for her friends, a powerful mage that will fight to her death to protect her friends.

And there was one sentence that made her think twice. 'She is my knight in shining armor.' Armor? Lucy up and stares at Erza, who is still wearing armor. _Does my…past self has a crush on this girl? Or is it just a metaphor…_

Lucy looks her pile of letters that she had just read. A lot of things had happened since she had ran away, and since she joined Fairy Tail.

She looks back at the redhead and noticed a symbol on her arm. "Is that symbol for Fairy Tail?" Lucy said, gesturing to Erza's emblem on her arm.

Erza turned to Lucy with a nod. "Yes."

"Then, where's mine?" Lucy had checked, not finding it anywhere.

"Ah...well…you had it removed before you left." Erza said.

"…" Lucy looked down. "What happened…after I left?"

"…I'm not sure. After you left, we found out that someone…tried to make you leave…Me and the other boys had been looking for you for three months. Then when we found you, you had swords sticking out of you. You…almost died…but we managed to save you just in time."

"I…don't know what to say." Lucy murmured.

Erza wanted to say something else, but doesn't know what to say. Sighing inwardly, she walks to Lucy and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around Lucy and held her gingerly. "You're safe now."

Lucy was tensed at the contact, unsure if she should melt into the embrace of the redhead.

Erza reluctantly lets go. "Do you feel like meeting the guild? Or do you want to stay here?"

"…I don't know." Lucy admits. "Based on the letters, they're family and are wonderful people. But…I'm scared."

"Scared?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know none of these people…even you. Yet they know me." Lucy glare at the redhead.

Erza smiled. "They may know you. But they will also respect you if you don't remember anything. If anything, they will try their hardest to make sure that you're happy."

Lucy remembered reading something that cheesy in one of her letters. The Lucy that had wrote those letters had trusted these people. Then why shouldn't she. Lucy decided to risk it and try…meet these people of Fairy Tail.

"Alright…let's go." Lucy smiled.

Erza, more or less, blushed when she saw the smile of the blonde. "Yes. I'll lead the way."

 **A/N: What do you think? Please let me know of your opinions and such. I do not bite.**

 **Also, I'm going to post this on wattpad. Same title and all. Username is the same as well. Feel free to read it on there as well. :D**

 **Please review and stuff, I would appreciate it XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for not update in a week. It just that my parents kept pestering me about getting me off of my computer and hang out with them (I literally lock myself in my room lol). Plus my dad came in town and I hung out with him. It's been so long since I last saw him. Also, most of my stories will be updating *slightly* slower than normal. Hence, slightly. Mostly once a week for each of my stories that I'm working on.**

 **Also, this chapter gave me the most trouble, wondering if I should make Erza aggressive and try to force herself on Lucy or not. Or have Lucy regain her memories faster than normal. I was seriously having trouble, so I took me awhile.**

 **I finally written this story by reading other stories. I really hope that you like this crappy chapter. Please enjoy.**

Lucy stood at the doorstep of Fairy Tail, reluctant to keep moving. Erza was behind Lucy, seeing if Lucy has enough courage to go in herself. She could see slight trembling coming from the blonde.

"Lucy. Are you ready?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked over her shoulder to look at Erza. "Do they know?"

"Know what?" There were couple of things that raided Erza's mind that was possible for the guild to know about Lucy, possibly about Erza as well.

"My memories and such."

"Don't worry. They've been informed on what had happened. I'll make sure they won't overwhelm you."

Lucy sighed. "Are you going to open the door?"

"Don't you want to go in first?"

"…I'm scared."

Erza tapped Lucy on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Fairy Tail is your home, your family."

Lucy takes a deep breath and stares at the redhead. "When will you open the door?" Lucy wanted to get this over with.

Chuckling, Erza stepped forward and opened the door. Lucy stayed behind, reluctant to move, opting to watch behind the door as Erza moved to the center of the room. Soon, the attention was directed to Erza, seeing that she has something to say.

"Erza. Good to see you. How's Lucy?" Mira smiled as she approached Erza.

"Lucy? She's right-" Erza turned, expecting to see Lucy by her side, but finds that she was nowhere to be found. She looked back and sees Lucy still outside, peeking through the door.

Erza sighed.

Mira followed her gaze and sees Lucy. "Is she okay? Why is she hiding?"

"Let's just say that she had second thoughts about coming here." Erza said as she made her way back to Lucy.

"Lucy. I thought you want to meet them." Erza whispered.

"Well…there are some scary people in there." Lucy said, as she eyes a man with a scar on his face, or the pink-haired boy from earlier.

"They're good people. I promise you." Erza smiled, trying to reassure the blonde.

Mira approached them with her famous smile. "It's good to see you again, Lucy."

Lucy cowered from her. For some reason, her smile terrified her. "You're creepy." Lucy murmured.

Erza immediately covered Lucy's mouth with her hand nervously, hoping that Mir would not snap. Thankfully, Mira was still smiling, looking unfazed. But Erza knew better. Mira was probably shocked on the inside. Erza agreed with Lucy as well. Mira's smile can be…terrifying at times.

Erza also recognized that smile…her matchmaking smile…that not's a good sign. The world will soon end… _She doesn't know…does she?_

"I'm sure Lucy didn't mean that. She's scared right now." Erza nervously chuckled, hoping that Mira would not pry into the situation.

Realizing her mistake, Lucy moved Erza's hand from her mouth. "Sorry if I offended you."

"That's fine, Lucy. I'm glad you're okay." Mira kept smiling.

Erza grabs Lucy's hand and dragged her inside, much to Lucy's discontent.

Soon Lucy was surrounded by the people that were good friends with her. Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Wendy, and other members surrounded Lucy.

Though they know of Lucy's condition, they couldn't help themselves, asking her questions and talking to her, glad to see her back home, safe and sound.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped forward, landing in front of Lucy with a big grin.

Lucy recognized him. He was the one that barged into the room when she had woken up. She was told by Erza that Natsu was an idiot and doesn't think of the consequence. Now, she begins to wonder…

Natsu attempted to bring Lucy in for a hug before an armored fist connected to his face, sending him across the room.

Natsu stood back up, unfazed by the attack. "Oi! What's the big deal!?" Natsu yelled, glaring at Erza.

Erza did not say anything. She only glared at the dragon boy with petrifying glaze. Natsu sweated a bit under her glaze. _No touching…_ Natsu mentally noted. But he wondered why he couldn't hug his friend.

Lucy was soon bombarded with questions, if she was okay, if she remembers some stuff...

Lucy hesitantly replied to each of the questions thrown at her. She realized that were holding back, trying to keep their distance.

Erza stood next to Lucy, throwing daggers at everyone to have tried to approach Lucy at a certain distance. She doesn't want anyone to take her away, nor steal her away…

Couple hours later, it was almost nighttime, the sun setting down, illuminating the town in a beautiful glow of light. All the while, Lucy sat at the bar in the guild, quite exhausted from the Guild's persistent bickering.

"You feeling okay, Lucy?" Mira asked, cleaning some cups from behind the bar.

Lucy turned to Mira. "Hm? Oh, yeah…I'm fine. I think the guild is fine." Lucy turned to look around the guild, only to see couple of brawls. "Is it normal for them to be fighting like this?"

Mira smiled. "Of course. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without." Mira had a moment of de'ja vu, explaining to Lucy about the guild when she ha first joined.

Lucy sighed.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned and sees Erza with two plates with strawberry cake on it. She handed one to Lucy.

Hesitantly, Lucy takes the plate and set it in front of her, and watched as Erza sat next to her, immediately eating her cake.

"Thanks…" Lucy muttered.

Erza paused, looking at Lucy with a smile. "It's the least I can do. It's good to have you back."

Even though Lucy knows what Erza meant…she couldn't but help but think that Erza's still waiting for her to regain her memories.

"Erza…" Lucy started, looking at Erza who was stuffing down the cake in her mouth bite by bite at an alarming rate. _Is she even eating them?!_

After couple of bites, Erza turned to Lucy with curiosity in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you…only with me, waiting for me to regain my memories?"

Erza paused for a second, hesitating on how she should answer. "Partially."

"You…I may not even remember…"

"Perhaps. But, that does not matter." Erza responded.

"That's not the point. I feel like you're waiting for something…waiting for me to remember something."

Erza sighed as stood up, grabbing Lucy, and carefully dragging her out of the guild. "We'll talk about this privately." Erza said, while gingerly tugging Lucy to her apartment, their cakes solely forgotten.

Perplexed and curious, Lucy allowed Erza to take her back to her apartment.

After closing the door behind her, Erza turns to Lucy who was looking at her with curiosity. Erza guided Lucy to sit down on a couch and sat next to her.

"Lucy…even if you don't remember, you're still the Lucy I know." Erza started, looking Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy stayed silent, silently gesturing Erza to continue.

"I'm not…really expecting you regain your memories. Our doctor even said that you may not regain them."

"Ok…I feel like you have something else to say." Lucy assumed.

Erza gulped, clenching her fists "…I'm being selfish here. Lucy, please don't hate me." Erza leaned closer to Lucy and wrapped her arms her, bringing her close.

Lucy was tensed, she wasn't expecting any physical contact from the redhead.

"Lucy…ever since you had left…or kidnapped. I've been having these dreams, dreams that made me realize something. I soon regretted not doing it sooner…regretted not to keep you safe." Erza whispered, her voice starting to crack from incoming tears.

Lucy listened, and soon could hear a soft sob from the girl that was hugging her. "Erza…" Lucy never thought Erza was the type to cry…

"Lucy…I'm sorry…" Erza repeated over and over, tears falling down her cheeks, staining Lucy's shirt in the process, and hugging Lucy tightly, making sure that Lucy close to her.

"Why are you so sorry? I'm still alive…" Lucy murmured, not understanding why Erza was making a big deal out of it. Lucy hesitantly wrapped her arms around Erza to calm her down.

"No…" Erza sniffed. "It's just that…I never had the chance to realize what my feelings were before you were kidnapped. I only wished…that I realized it sooner…and maybe…you wouldn't be in this situation…"

 _What…what are you talking about…? What did Erza realized?_ Lucy gently pushed Erza away so she could look in Erza's puffy red eyes. "What were you're feelings?"

Erza wiped her tears away and grabbed Lucy's hands for reassurance. _Soft…They're so soft…_

"Lucy…I love you." Erza whispered.

 _Love…? Motherly love? No…_ "Erza…I don't even know you." Lucy said, now knowing what she meant.

Erza smiled and brought Lucy in for another hug, holding her gingerly and tightly against her. "Then you can learn who I am…I can wait for you to return these feelings. Just…don't leave me again."

Lucy let herself to be hugged. It felt similar to her mother's hugs. It was warm and gentle. _A knight in shining armor…that's what the letters said…is it really a metaphor? Or is it this redhead who wears armor all the time? The knight in shining armor that Lucy had fallen in love with before she lost her memories…_

"Lucy. I promise you…I'll be better in protecting you…I won't let anyone hurt you again." Erza muttered, drowning herself in the warmth of Lucy's touch. She loved the embrace of the blonde, she felt happy, being close to Lucy, being in her warmth… _If only…_

Lucy felt awkward…knowing that Erza lo-likes her…and that she does not even know Erza. _Just what does Erza wants from me?_

Couple minutes later, the weight on Lucy became heavy.

"Erza?" Lucy called out, wanting the weight lifted off of her.

No response.

"Erza?" Lucy called out again, shaking the girl a bit.

No response.

 _Is she asleep?_ Lucy pondered before carefully moving and setting Erza on the couch. "Yep…asleep." Lucy confirmed, seeing Erza's eyes closed.

Lucy stood, towering over the sleeping redhead. _She must've tired herself, crying herself to sleep._ Lucy stared at the redhead, thinking if she really meant it, the words that she had said.

 _She's kinda cute…_ Lucy smiled to herself. "Where can I sleep?" Lucy mumbled, looking around.

Lucy sees a bed and walked to it. "Erza wouldn't mind if I slept in her bed…would she?" Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy sees two set of blanket and decides to take one for Erza. She walked back to the sleeping redhead and draped the blanket over Erza so she won't catch a cold. It was the least Lucy could do…after everything Erza had done for her, though she does not remember…

After Erza was nicely covered, Lucy walked back to the bed and sat on it.

She stared at the sleeping redhead, thinking of the words she had said. _Is she expecting me to remember…or expecting me to fall in love with her? I really don't know. But Erza is a nice person. Gentle…maybe, if she wants to be. A maniac for strawberry cakes._ That's all Lucy knows about Erza.

Lucy looked at her hands, seeing bandages wrapped around it. _Erza said that there were knifes sticking out…The doctors said I had almost died…from a wound where a giant knife was sticking out of my back._

Lucy sighed. It was a bit…skeptical and scary for her. For it to happen and not remember it all.

Lucy carefully laid down and tried to rest her eyes. Couple minutes later, Lucy opted to stare at the ceiling above her. She couldn't sleep. Everything's all over the place.

First, she finds that her father had been dead for a long time. She had amnesia. She used to belong to a guild called Fairy Tail. Then there's Erza…saying that she likes her.

How should Lucy feel? Should she try to remember? Should she start all over again?

Lucy stared at the ceiling, letting thoughts of uncertainty cloud her, questions forming, making her more confused and lost. Soon, Lucy found her eyes drooping, soon slipping off to dreamland.

…

When Erza woke, she was hysterical. _I don't remember falling asleep at all! Where's Lucy!?_ Erza bolted straight up, realizing that there was a blanket on her. _Lucy? Did Lucy place it on me?_

Erza stood up and looked around. It was still dark out. Erza turned to what time it was, seeing that it was not even midnight yet.

Erza looked around her apartment to find Lucy. Soon, a small smile soon crept on her when she sees Lucy in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

She walked to the bed and kneeled in front on the sleeping blonde, opting to study her features…chanting on how breathtaking beautiful Lucy was.

Erza was numerously stopping her enticement of touching Lucy's cheek, or kissing her. She wanted to do it badly. But she doesn't want to scare her away. So she fought her temptation and stared at the blonde, watching as her chest rose and deflated within each breath.

Couple minutes later…or 10 minutes later, Lucy stirred a bit, moving slightly before opening her eyes. It took her a few moments before realizing that Erza was staring at her with a smile.

"Hey." Erza smiled.

"…How long had you been standing there?" Lucy asked.

"Only a few moments." Erza lied, not wanting Lucy to know that she was staring at her in her sleep for a long while, like a stalker would do.

Lucy sighed as she slowly stood up, careful of her injuries.

"What do you want to do?" Erza inquires, sitting on the bed next to Lucy.

Lucy looked at her, thinking on what to do. "I don't know…"

"For starters, are you hungry? I know it's late. But you haven't eaten anything."

"Maybe." Lucy mumbled.

Erza stood back up. "Want to take a bath first?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah that would be nice." Lucy stood up and tried to go to the bathroom, but a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"I have to go in there with you." Erza said.

Lucy blinked couple of times. "Why?"

"I need to make sure the wound on your back isn't irritated by the water. We don't want it to reopen." Erza explain.

Lucy nodded. "I…guess?"

Erza followed Lucy into the bathroom and set the water, and waited for it to fill the tub. Halfway through, Erza quickly quipped out of her armor and clothes, becoming completely naked. She turned to Lucy who was only in a towel, covering her chest and womanhood.

"Ready?" Erza inquired.

Lucy nodded. Stepping into the bath with the towel, only getting rid of it once she was in the water. Erza did not say anything as she joined Lucy in the bath.

The girls faced each other. Lucy hugged her legs, and Erza sat there, watch Lucy with a concerned look.

"Everything's okay?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked up and sighed. "It's just…that having boobs is annoying than I thought. It's so heavy…and why is it so big?" Lucy said, still hugging her legs, thus covering her boobs and such.

Erza chuckled a bit. "So, I'm guessing it freaked you out? Waking up on day and all the sudden, you have a big chest?"

Lucy felt heat rushing to her face. "Y-Yes."

Erza smiled. "There's nothing wrong with it. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Lucy sighed. "Whatever."

"Want me to wash your back?" Erza asked, trying to change the topic, seeing that Lucy does not want to talk about it anymore.

Lucy hesitated before nodding. "If you want."

"Then turn around." Erza ordered, grabbing a nearby soap and crawling to Lucy with her back to her.

Erza first looked at the wound on her back. It had been a week since she found Lucy. The wound on her back is still fresh, but with stitches. Erza made sure to carefully rub the soap around it, not wanting to irritate it. She then washed it off with some water, avoiding the wound.

"Alright…Lucy, can you clean yourself with the wounds on your hands?" Erza asked, waiting for the response.

She got no response. Erza gently grabbed Lucy's shoulder and repeated her question. Lucy was still quiet.

Erza moved so she could see Lucy, only to find that she was fast asleep. Erza chuckled before picking Lucy up bridal style and set her down on the tile, wiping her dry.

Erza fought with every fiber in her being to not touch her.

After drying Lucy with a towel, Erza picked Lucy up again and walked out of the bathroom and gently laid her down on her bed.

Erza walked to a dresser and picked out some random clothes and walked back to Lucy. She grabbed an oversized shirt and gently weaved the shirt on Lucy. Then she grabbed an underwear and guided them through Lucy's legs. Lastly, Erza weaved a short through Lucy's legs, making Lucy completely clothed for the time being.

Erza stepped away with a loud sigh, trying to calm her racing heart. Erza glazed at Lucy with a smile before climbing over Lucy onto the other side of the bed and covered both of them with a blanket.

"Goodnight Lucy. I love you." Erza whispered grabbing one of Lucy's hand and held it as she fell asleep.

 **A/N: Again, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me...you can...but please don't.**

 **If this story was crappy, I apologize, I was having problems with this one. A true writer's block, and it was awful!**

 **Even if it was crappy, please tell me of your opinions.**

 **Also, I have wattpad account with the same username. I'm trying to post all of my erlu stories on there. Please check it out :D**


End file.
